Saizen Kinsei/Childhood
Saizen Kinsei (金精才善, Kinsei Saizen) is a shinobi hailing from the Kinsei Clan (金精一族, Kinsei Ichizoku). He was born and raised in Konohagakure, under the supervision of the clan's elders. It was noted that Saizen possessed pure lineage to the clan, which originated in Uzushiogakure. He was regarded as a genius and the clan's potential head considering that he was gifted with several key traits that made him one of the strongest Genin in Konoha. He showed immense loyalty to his village and clansmen. He was famous for his lazy, laid back attitude as he would come off as a very relaxed shinobi. However, this child bares the ability to fight for hours without tiring. He trains excessively in private with the elders of the clan. He was gifted with great physical strength and keen intelligence. Since his childhood, he showed great proficiency in Taijutsu and Bukijutsu. Something that was expected from him considering his clan's history. After entering the academy, he was able to perform extremely well in terms of tests and overall performance. He bared a resemblance to a certain Hyūga. He was looked upon as the prodigy of the Kinsei clan. While getting much attention from his clansmen and fellow classmates in the academy. He could care less about them as he saw them to be exaggerating. He always thought of humans as short-sighted people who look at things from a false point of view. This made him rebel against the known morals. Good and evil, right and wrong, these were all relative things to him as he decided to be a man of his own decisions. In other words, he became immoral. He did whatever he wished whenever he wanted, simple as that. He did things that may seem out of reason and unnecessary just to amuse himself. He was simply following his instinct while still maintaining a logical side to his actions. Despite being young, he had extended insight and philosophy about the world. His goal was simple, and shallow in its own way. His goal was simply to amuse himself. As a child, he found that to be a target. He believed in himself and his own actions. He did what he saw was right, not what the society believed was right. Consequently, his actions may seem irrational to others as they don't follow their own morals. While it may seem disastrous to think in that manner, it actually gave Saizen some flavor in his life rather than the dull, routine shinobi life everyone was living. =Appearance= Since his childhood, Saizen maintained a certain look that carried on with him throughout his life. He didn't alter his appearance as he deemed it to be unnecessary and boring. He just adjusted his hair and clothing how he wished. Many words have been used to describe Saizen's appearance, while alluring the females to him as he was a "petit" child so he was always the center of attention. It created a bit of sarcasm as he was very potent and strong, yet his size was the smallest in the classroom making for an interesting approach for Saizen. Many loved his snow-white hair as it was the most noticeable feature about his appearance. The first thing most people see is hair and Saizen's hair bears a charming white tint that would mostly attract attention to the little man. Some may grow up in the future and call him a moniker that signifies his hair, as it was unique despite it being a common feature in the Kinsei Clan. Under dim light his hair appears silver-hued, which is another attractive feature about him. As a child, he was known in the Academy as Frost-Haired Saizen as a signature of his snow-white hair. This displays how his hair played a big role in his appearance. Additionally, he was always described by his hair. It was an indicator of his presence. He would hear "The white-haired kid" and similar names being tossed at him. His white hair had a reasonable length while it didn't cover his eyes, instead it ended right above them. His hair was soft as silk. This is always seen when the wind blows through his hair, it is easily swayed and affected by the wind indicating it's softness and unique feel. Additionally, his eyes were beautiful as well. As a child, he had large eyes, which always made him seem cute and more "chibi" like. His eyes bear a red glow that can often allure even the grown-up females to him considering that his appearance made him the center of attention. Just like his hair, his eyes played a big role in his appearance as it might have made him look harmless and cute, while he was capable of killing men at the age of his father. Taking that into account, his looks was used many times in order to deceive his opponents as he would come off as a little cute kid, while in truth, he's capable of shredding them to pieces in an instant. He often maintains an impassive or rather emotionless expression on his face, which might come off as laziness. Taking all that into account during battle, he seems as if he's no threat, which gave him the element of surprise many times. He would dictate the flow of the battle, while tricking and deceiving his opponents into thinking he's a weakling only to surprise them and finish them off. That was also supported by his laid back appearance that always covered his face and body language. His visage was adorable as he had thin eyebrows accompanying his large red ruby eyes. His cheeks were puffy and his mouth was small. He resembled a cute little child to everyone who didn't know him. To those who did know him, he was a killing machine that's capable of ending their lives in an instant. Even his way of speaking was simply lazy and laid back. Taking that into account, he managed to use his appearance to his advantage. It was rather easy as he was the least expectable threat during battles while he might have been the biggest threat out of all his teammates. His height was equivalent to 145 centimeters, which is rather tiny. He was thin, yet not awfully skinny. He always walked in a lazy way, which made him seem even more appealing. As for his clothing, he wore a black shirt with the Kinsei crest in white colors on the back of his shirt. He wore dark blue pants that extended till the ankles, then it was covered with bandages that extended to the heels. A typical shinobi outfit. He also wore black sandals. He decorated his forearm with bandages, which would be mostly covered if he wore a sleeved shirt or jacket. His clothing was nothing special as he was simply too lazy to pay attention to it. It formed little to him as he saw it as an unnecessary waste of time to care for appearances and looks. Overall, he glowed with attractiveness and many would deem him to be adorable or "cute". These were the features of his appearance as a child and he made sure to use them to his advantage. =Personality= =History= =Abilities=